¡Mi novia es una diva!
by Hipster Kyouko
Summary: Megurine Luka, harta de toda la fama, la ha dejado atrás en Japón y vive cómodamente en un apartamento en Londres. Convencida por su amigo Len Kagamine, ansioso por visitar a su hermana Rin, decide pasar el verano en su nación natal. Pero, ¿qué consecuencias le traerá? Sobre todo al encontrarse con su caprichosa ex-novia. -Con el tiempo esto sera Miku x Luka . Yuri.-
1. Prólogo

_Hola owo/ creo que no debería publicar esto porque tengo una colección de one-shot que atender .w. pero es verano, me sobre tiempo y realmente tenía ganas de escribir algo de Vocaloid owo _

_Ojalá lo disfruten (aunque sólo sea el prólogo Cx) _

_Advertencias: con el tiempo este fic será yuri si no le gusta lo lo lea ._. _

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid (c) no me pertenece_

**Prólogo**

_**El viaje**_

– ¿Tokio? – preguntó la pelirosa

– ¡Sí Tokio! – contestó el rubio entusiasmado – pasaremos el verano con mi hermana, está todo arreglado–

– No lo sé Len yo…–

–Vamos Luka– insistió – te hará bien volver–

Luka se quedó mirando al rubio que le miraba con carita de perro suplicante, suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, hace mucho que había dejado la fama en Japón, realmente no quería dejar Inglaterra, pero hace mucho que no visitaba su hogar, tal vez un verano en Japón no le vendría mal.

–Vale–suspiró– iremos a Tokio–

El pequeño rubio esbozó una gran sonrisa y los ojos le brillaron con ilusión, hizo un pequeño baile celebrando y abrazó a la pelirosa.

–Sabría que vendrías–

Luka se limitó a sonreír

–Bueno será mejor que te des prisa– dijo saliendo del apartamento de la pelirosa– porque el avión sale mañana–

– ¡¿Qué? –

–Te veo mañana a las 5:00am–sonrió cerrando la puerta tras él

Luka, con infinita paciencia, sólo suspiró resignada y se dispuso a guardar lo necesario para el viaje.

–Ese Len es todo un caso–sonrió

* * *

Llegó al aeropuerto a la hora programada, y el pequeño rubio ya la esperaba ahí.

–Tan puntual como siempre Luka-oneesan–sonrió

– ¿Por qué traes puesto eso? – se burló al ver la gorra de los Yankees y los lentes de sol que ocultaban su rostro

– ¿Quieres que nos reconozcan cuando llegamos a Japón?–protestó con las mejillas infladas

–Oh vamos…–

–Mira–interrumpió–yo dejé esto por la misma razón que tú y lo último que quiero es un montón de fotógrafos en el aeropuerto, sólo ver a mi hermana y pasar un verano agradable con ella. Supongo que estás de acuerdo conmigo– exclamó mirándola por debajo de las gafas

Luka asintió con la cabeza. Ella había dejado su carrera de cantante porque estaba harta de la hipocresía de la fama, las sonrisas falsas, los kilos de maquillaje, las estrictas dietas y los trajes excesivamente apretados no eran su estilo; lo único que quería era divertirse y hacer música. Pero con el tiempo esta se volvió un producto, su voz un simple objeto y ella tan solo un títere.

–Entonces ponte estas– dijo entregándole un bonito sombrero y unas gafas de Sol

– ¿Cómo me veo?– preguntó juguetona Luka después de colocarse los accesorios

–Muy bien– contestó el rubio entre risitas

Luka golpeó amistosamente su brazo y ambos empezaron con la típica rutina de un aeropuerto, registrar el equipaje, el detector de metales y esperar para abordar el vuelo.

–Vaya si que es grande– dijo la pelirosa contemplando las interminables filas de asientos de la aeronave

–Será mejor que te pongas cómoda– dijo el rubio indicando donde se iban a sentar– va a ser un viaje muy largo

–Ya lo creo– contestó poniéndose unos audífonos con la música a todo volumen.

_Bueno espero que les agrade aunque sea sólo el prólogo owo el primer capitulo lo traeré en unos días y trataré de actualizar en una semana o menos owo . Gracias por leer, si gusta déjeme un review y, ¡feliz verano! :3_


	2. ¡Bienvenidos!

_Hola, hola antes que nada, un saludo y un agradecimiento a todos los reviews, en especial a TenebraeCaelum; mil gracias por la corrección :D_

_ Aquí el primer capitulo_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

**Capítulo**** 1**

**¡Bienvenidos!**

–Vaya ha sido un viaje muy pesado– suspiró Len saliendo del aeropuerto– ¿No crees Luka? –

Pero no hubo respuesta

– ¿Ah? ¿Luka? –

La pelirosa miraba ensombrecida, un enorme anuncio de la estrella pop numero uno de Japón.

Hatsune Miku.

–Veo que las cosas siguen como siempre– dijo en un tono serio

–Vamos, vamos Luka-oneesan– dijo Len tomando la del brazo mientras sudaba una gotita– Ya han pasado 2 años, el pasado en el pasado, ¿ok? – dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar por la superpoblada cuidad

–Tienen razón Len yo…–

– ¿Len? – dijo una voz interrumpiéndolos haciéndolos voltear hacia atrás

–Ups– alcanzó a soltar el rubio

– ¿Len Kagamine y Megurine Luka? – preguntó aquella chica, que los miraba estupefactos

– ¿Len Kagamine y Megurine Luka? – volvieron a preguntar al unísono todas las personas que transitaban por el lugar

– ¡Len Kagamine y Megurine Luka! –afirmó una chica enloquecida por ver a sus ídolos en plena calle

– ¡Corre! – gritaron el rubio y la pelirosa mirándose el uno al otro, dispuestos a huir de la multitud

Tomados de la mano y arrastrando el equipaje como podían, corrían de la frenética multitud, que aclamaba su nombre y conforme avanzaba se hacía más grande.

– ¡¿Y ahora qué?–preguntó Luka

– ¡Sepárate! –ordenó el rubio

– ¡¿Qué?–

–Así veremos quién tiene más fans– sonrió

– ¡Estás loco! –

– ¡Te veo en la torre de Tokio!–dijo antes de desviarse por otro camino

Luka siguió en la misma dirección rumbo al lugar acordado, notó que el plan de Len era hacer que la gente se confundiera y no supiera a quien seguir.

Metiéndose entre callejones y curvas inesperadas Luka logró burlar a la multitud y llegar a su destino.

–Veo que lo lograste– dijo Len que estaba esperando

–Idiota yo…– Luka jadeaba pero fue interrumpida

– ¡Ahí están! – dijo un enloquecido fanático señalándolos

–Oh no– dijo Len retrocediendo pues la multitud comenzaba a rodearlos

– ¿Y ahora cual es el plan? – dijo Luka juntando la espalda con la de su compañero

–Yo…–

El sonido de un claxon lo interrumpió, la multitud se disperso para darle paso a un Volvo negro, que se detuvo en frente de los sorprendidos ídolos pop, de él salió un hombre bastante fornido y de traje negro, pero sólo salió para subir a los chicos al auto y seguir con su camino

– ¡Oye! ¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo? –dijo Len desde el asiento de atrás hombre que conducía

–Ustedes si que saben meterse en problemas…– dijo el copiloto con una voz familiar

– ¡Rin! – dijeron al unísono los dos pasajeros

–Por poco los aplasta el peso de la fama, literalmente– dijo entre risas la rubia

– ¡Oh Rin! Qué alegría que nos salvaras– dijo Len con un profundo agradecimiento en su voz

–Te debemos una Rinny– exclamó Luka

– ¡Oh claro que me la deben! –alardeó la mencionada

Los dos pasajeros suspiraron aliviados, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si Rin no hubiera llegado en ese momento.

–Bien, llegamos anuncio Rin– bajando del auto

Len no dudo en salir para saludar a su hermana mayor.

–Oh Rin no sabes cuánto te extrañé – dijo el rubio abrazando a su hermana

–Yo también te extrañé–dijo Rin correspondiendo el abrazo

En lo que los Kagamine se mostraban su afecto Luka comenzó a sentirse la quinta rueda.

–Yo también los quiero chicos– dijo Luka un tanto dramática

–No te pongas así Luka-oneesan– intervino la rubia– también te extrañé– dijo separándose de Len para abrazar a la mayor

–Bueno, bueno no nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día– dijo Luka

–Haha tienes razón– rió el rubio– Vamos entremos

Rin se adelantó y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar primero a sus compañeros.

En los días de fama Luka había vivido, con los Kagamine, se llevaba bien con ellos y los cuidaba como sus hermanos menores.

–Wow este lugar no ha cambiado nada– dijo Len con una enorme sonrisa

–Y que lo digas– dijo Luka

–Dejaré que desempaquen, preparé algo de comer por lo mientras. Deben estar hambrientos–

–Sí, arigato Rin-chan– dijo la pelirosa acariciándole la cabeza haciendo que la menor se sonrojara

–Vamos Luka– dijo Len entusiasmado por volver a su antigua habitación

Cómo pudieron subieron el pesado equipaje por las escaleras y se dirigieron a sus antiguas habitaciones.

Luka se detuvo frente a la puerta de su antigua habitación, dio un suspiro y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Notó que tanto la cama, las repisas y los pocos muebles que había ahí, estaban cubiertas con sabanas, tal vez para evitar el polvo, la pelirosa tomo los extremos de cada manta y las quito todas de un solo jalón.

Al ver todo ahí su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo se retorció de la nostalgia, todo estaba exactamente como lo dejó, los posters, los libros, los discos, los peluches y las fotos.

Se echó en su cama y no pudo evitar sonreír con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Se volteó para contemplar las fotos en los marcos en la pequeña mesita de noche que tenía a lado de su cama, pero se fijó en una en espacial.

La tomó y volvió a su antigua posición, le pasó los dedos por encima cómo acariciándola y las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse.

–Me pregunto si alguna vez de verdad me amaste… Miku–

Y rompió en llanto.

Gracias por leer, próximamente traeré el segundo capitulo! owo/ hasta entonces


End file.
